Happy Hour
Sixth hour by the Shadow on Shadowwatch, the 25th day of Shadowreach in the year 626 ---- 'Gold Coin Tavern ' ---- :The tavern of the Gold Coin is a remarkably attractive redbrick cottage. Inside, its terracotta tile flooring is covered with thick, warm embroidered carpets. A large, circular firepit is centered in the room, capped by a rack supporting several rotating spits of meat. The walls are decorated with various images of Aegisview's glorious past, from the Wildling Wars to the coronation of House Vozhd. Mounted highest of all, however, is a portrait depicting the Ascension of Emperor Talus Kahar XI. :''Overhead hangs a large, three-tiered iron-and-copper candelabrum, swaying gently. The atmosphere is one of familiarity, as various persons - mostly soldiers - play games at the large ebon tables. Perhaps a dozen of these populate the room. The second story of the cottage is dedicated to small sleeping quarters for guests. A door to the kitchen is visible, as is a large biinwood bar stocked with copious amounts of booze. ---- Cyneray and a few others have taken up residence at one of the larger tables, several pints already on their way. A large barrel-chested man rises from the table, peering around the tavern. "Here ye, here ye!" he bellows, "Any'un in dis here pub think'n they can outdrink our man Cyneray here - yer ale's on us!" A loud cheer goes up from the Deepwater contingent. Ester walks into the tavern with Lucius and Adear following behind her. "Oh no need to apologise good fellow," she throws back at Adaer. She raises a brow at the loud group of men but moves on with a thorough scan of the interior contining to speak as she does so, "Or is it M'lord? It's just so hard to tell these days..." "Fellow is fine," Adaer replies with a curt nod. His brow furrows as he spots the group of men. He smiles and raises his arm and yells, "I'll take 'em!" A welcoming roar is raised as Adaer makes his announcement. "Kaharfish!" someone exclaims. "Let's see em drink like one too, yar!" another adds among the ruckus. Norran Lomasa arrives several moments after the tail-end of the ruckus amidst a flow of other patrons, the shine of his armor despite the cloak he wears around him making him an obvious enough sight among the others. The Lomasa smirks over toward the group of men, standing aside to the doorway and watching the curiousity from his place with a hand settled idly on the hilt of his sabre. Ester gives a roll of her eyes at both the men and Adaer to whom she mutters, "Have fun." She doesn't look back towards the door so doesn't spy the Lomasa's entrance. "Lucius if you wish to join them be my guest. I am going to sit." She doesn't wait for his response as she starts winding her way through the tables to the opposite side of the tavern from the drinking party. "This is my home town!" Adaer exclaims with a wide grin. "I was raised on this Tavern's ale," he adds with a laugh, walking toward the large table. "Bring it on!" Lucius Nepos smirks slightly at the pronouncement of a drinking contest, but for now, doesn't appear willing to join their table. "I'd do it too, but it looks like the Kaharfish has beaten me to it. Shame." He calls out to the group. Then he turns back to Ester, motioning at a table. "Come, sit. You wanted to show me something you said earlier?" As Adaer moves to the table, the gathered man make way, pulling up a chair across from Cyneray, who's backed by his friend Yole and some other Darkwater regulars. "Think you got 'em Cyn?" the large barrel chested man asks. Cyneray waits for a moment before responding. "Yeah Krake, I got 'em. Looks like a nancy-waist moma's boy to me!" he says, both grinning and scowling in Kahar's direction. "Kaharfish? He's certainly no Kaharfish unless he's been freshly robbed of everything but his own soul and left to freeze on the side of a road!" calls the Lomasa loudly from his spot near the doorway, a boisterous laugh following his words even if they don't necessarily make it over the crowd. He keeps a standing position still near the doorway, tapping the pommel of his sabre as he resumes an observant position once more. Ester pulls out a chair and mutters to Lucius who is at the table with her, "I'd hammer all there assess to the wall but it might embarass them." She slumps down onto the chair. The sound of Norran's shout catches her attention and she looks over. Her eyes grow wide and she exclaims quietly, "Aw friggin shades on a Zahir's ass." She starts to stand back up again, "I should go. Really. Seriously. Now." Conversely, Adaer's a mountain of a man. His brow furrows as he looks toward Cyneray with a stink eye. "Watch your mouth or I'll make you eat your words," he says toward him. He glances toward the sound of Norran's voice and chuckles lightly while rolling his eyes. He takes a seat across from Cyneray and pounds the table, "Now, let's drink! Any more takers!?" Cyneray and a group of Darkwater men (including Adaer Kahar, now) are at a table, acting rowdy. Ester and Lucius are at a seperate, quieter table, talking to each other. Norran is near the doorway, watching bemusedly/curiously. Ester and Lucius are at one table on one side of the tavern. The rest of the potential drunks are at another table. Lucius Nepos grabs onto Ester's shoulder, trying to pull her back down as he leans in to say very quietly to her, "He's in the bloody doorway. Wait until he's moved and then we'll leave." The door to the busy tavern swings open yet again, allowing Vhramis to shuffle inside. The man sniffs hard, the cold air having caused his mucus to run rather freely, and he lifts a hand to wipe at his nose with the back of his arm. "So loud," he states to himself, staring into the room with a blank expression as the door bangs closed in his wake. Krake - the large gentleman - looks around the bar again. "Last call! Drinks on us - if yer man enough to keep up!" he yells, taking a mighty swig from his mug. Norran's position is right next to the doorway, standing enough to the side where he can easily watch the comings and goings of other patrons without being directly in their way. He does, however, take immediate notice of the arrival of Vhramis. A broad grin making its way onto the Lomasa's face, he turns to face the ranger with a laugh. "Well, well, if it isn't Wolfsbane! I've not seen you since the Outlands, what brings you to this former bastion of Vozhd glory?" "Hey," Adaer says with a confident grin toward Cyneray. "I'll let you sit out the first few rounds to make it fair, huh? How about that?" he says with a laugh. Krake finishes his swig. "Two it is!" he yells, to the hoots and hollers of the gathered men. He turns to Kahar and Coolweather. "Here the rules, mates: As much as ye can, as fast as ye can. Last man standing be the winner!" he excaims, again to loud cheers. "Anyone 'oo can't keep it all down... well, we'll be enforcin' a penalty on yeh later!" With that, he slams his now empty mug on the ebonwood table. "Drink! "Ah yeah...you're right..." Ester starts and then spies Vhramis, "Oh Light...Vhramis." She looks torn as if one part of her wants to run towards Vhramis and then the other rational side takes over. She drops to the chair and slides down in an attempt to make herself as incospicuous as possible. Lucius Nepos taps Ester on the shoulder, whispering, "Go now, Ester, or linger until you can talk to him. I'm going to make myself scarce and you can shift about or do whatever it is." He gives her a squeeze and then turns to Krake, yelling out, "I said I'd join up before. But don't ya think Coolweather's got his grimy hands full?" A queer look crosses over Vhramis' face at the greeting, and the man turns to peer at Norran. He sniffs again and tilts his head slightly. "Hello again. You look a little uncomfortable. Do you always wear all that armor?" he asks, squinting as he looks down the Lomasa's form, extending a hand to flick at the breastplate, causing a cheerful 'tink' if he connects. Krake turns to Nepos. "Whoa, we got's a live one! Not a Darkwater man, but fresh meat nonetheless. Come'on down and git yer gutfull!" he exclaims, as quickly a third chair is made available for Lucius. "And we've got a third," Adaer says looking toward Lucius with a grin, holding up his pint. "So, how about it?" he says looking toward Cyneray with a grin, "Still think you can take me without a handicap?" Cyneray straightens up at his chair, staring down Kahar. "Ain't no noble blood run thicker than mine, sonny-boy. I'll drink ya under the table twice over!" he sneers, as the first round of mugs are poured. The Lomasa doesn't recoil, chuckling as Vhramis taps at the breastplate. "Oh, you didn't know, Vhramis? I was born with this armor on. My mother is revered among noblewomen for her stamina in that regard," sarcastically chides Norran, responding to Vhramis with a slight prod at the other man's shoulder. "I'm getting used to it while I can, this armor is far newer than my old steel. Can't wear that any longer, since I've been discharged. What exactly have you been up to, and where's that bird of yours?" Lucius Nepos shimmies down on over to the table set up for drinking, evidently unable to turn down the offer of free liquor. He pops a piece of bread in his mouth, taken from a pouch on his belt as he plops down, then takes his mug. "A lot of talk I'm hearing from this one. Let's drink." The Kaharfish grabs his mug and downs it quickly and easily as if it were water. He slams the mug down and opens his mouth to show it's all down. He grins widely and exclaims, "Oh, I'm going to take you two down. No doubt about it." Vhramis' eyes widen somewhat at Norran's statement, before the ridiculousness of the man's words slowly dawn on him. "..oh. You were joking," Wolfsbane states, rubbing at his rough chin. "I've been..er..Medivh is staying inside where it's warmer," he answers. "Meaning I get somewhat of a reprieve." Cyneray raises the mug to his lips, tilting it upward, as the ale drains from the mug. After a few moments, he slams the glass mug back to the table, empty, a hardset scowl still on his face. Lucius Nepos likewise finishes his without much effort. "Relax, Adaer. It's the first mug. Don't start creaming your pants until we're down on the floor, sleeping." Adaer Kahar grins and grabs his second mug and downs it as fast as it'll pour down his throat. He pounds the mug down and opens his mouth to show it all down. Ester reaches the floor and just sits, muttering something to herself under her breath. Lucius Nepos pauses for a moment as he drinks, swirling his tongue around in the last traces of liquid from his second cup. "Hmm. Used good hops this time. Old Uvan's bettered his brew." Cyneray takes another mug, and in a workmanlike fashion, throws it down the hatchet, taking several gulps. Finished, he burps loudly. There is much cheering from the crowd at the ease with which Kahar is able to finish his drinks. "Shades! Kaharfish be a name well chosen!" someone remarks. "Still around, is he? How fares Light's Reach? Since the disbandment, there are no more Blades at Light's Watch. I've seen Rowena recently, and she seems well enough. I intend on focusing my time on the Knighthood, eventually," asides Norran to Vhramis, patting the other man heavily on the shoulder with an armored hand. "But it's good to see you, again. It sounds as if Lucius has taken up at that contest in the center room." Adaer Kahar downs the mug easily enough, slamming the empty mug down with a thud and opening his mouth to prove it's all down. He smiles at the sound of his accolades. Cyneray takes a moment before attempting the next pint of ale. Grasping the handle, he tosses his head back and makes short work of it. "Aahh... that's the Coolweather way!" he exclaims, much the joy of the crowd. Lucius Nepos is starting to feel a headbuzz. While he doesn't say anything about it, he's got a big stupid grin on his face now, as he belches with the third beer going down. "Shades, good stuff." He's more quiet when it comes to "pleasing the crowd". "It's kind of loud," Vhramis states, rocking a little as his shoulder is thumped. He steadies himself and rolls his shoulder, looking over to where all the carousing is taking place. "People will have headaches that aren't even involved in all of it." Ester peeks out from under the table at the door, frowning at the Lomasa that still stands there. She draws her head back under and tightens her lips as she thinks. Adaer Kahar takes a deep breath before grabbing the next mug. He smiles after slamming it down on the table and proving his downed it all. His expression is a little more airy as he begins to become light headed, feeling the buzz coming on. Cyneray confidently begins to chug his beer, but mysteriously stops. He stands up, looking momentarily at the two other competitors, before turning from the table and doubling over. Men scatter away (with loud groans) as the telltale splatter of upchuck hits the floor. The chant of "Penalty!" moves through the crowd, many laughing at Cyneray's failing. Lucius Nepos lower his mug back down on the table for it to be refilled, stretching out in between. He cracks his back loudly, then his knuckles and then.. well, whatever he was about to do next is interrupted as Cyneray spews on the ground. "Alright so.. this is over?" A loud laugh he emits. "It's a /tavern/, Vhramis," muses Norran further, shaking his head slowly at the ranger. "You've been in plenty, I'm sure. If you wanted peace and quiet, you should've gone to Temple or the forest. It's not even reached evening, yet, it's going to get a great deal louder!" Krake shouts to a barmaid "One down!" with a wide grin on his face. Cyneray turns to the table, looking at a still full mug in front of him. "I'm not done!" he yells drunkenly, sitting back down. Ester closes her eyes and for a brief moment the sound like that of buzzing bees starts up around here. It stops abruptly and her eyes snap open. "Aw screw it, this is ridiculous" she mutters and crawls out from under the table. She jumps to her feet, tugs at her dress and just strides off around the tables towards the door. Cyneray goes to work on his mug, slowly trying to work it down. Suddenly, the half-full mug drops to the table, spilling out and dripping off down to the floor as Cyneray himself slides down in his chair, then tilting to one side and falling to the floor himself - not especially far from the pool of his own vomit. "He's out for sure now!" Krake yells, as a chorus of laughter arise from the crowd. "Yeah, it's a tavern," Vhramis confirms, looking back to Norran oddly. "What did you think it was?" He shakes his head slightly and looks back to the drinking contest. "Armor must be heavier than it looks," he mutters. Adaer Kahar begins to down most of the mug, and plops it back down, not able to finish it all at first. His eyes are wide as he stumbles a little as he stands, trying to get his footing. "I can down it, gimme a sec...." Lucius Nepos lifts the mug up to his lips and gulps, gulps, gulps.. but then he stops midway, breathing deeply. "Hold on, just need to me... uh, wait. I need to catch my breath." He laughs. "Taverns /tend/ to be this lou...nevermind," Norran tells Vhramis with a lightly frustrated shaking of the head, abandoning the topic as he returns eyes toward the tavern at large. As Cyneray goes to the floor, the Lomasa bellows a loud laugh as he nudges Vhramis on the shoulder. "Did you see that, Vhramis? Down like a sick horse!" Ester glances over at the table of tipsy men, blinks at Lucius and then quickly ducks her head as she approaches Norran and Vhramis. Adaer Kahar shakes his head looking aroung, "Alright, alright... Everyone, get off the ceiling, I'm gonna win!" He grabs his mug and attempts to down the rest of his barely down so as he trips back into his chair, nearly falling back in that. He slams the mug down though and grins, opening his mouth to show it all down. Lucius Nepos washes the rest of his narsty beer down the hatch. "Woo!" He gives a little yelp of happiness. "Sssoo.. the Blade and the Fish are left. WHO WILL WIN?" He is drunk. That much is apparent. The crowd is getting into it now, forming into camps behind their favorite - with Kahar getting the lion's share, although Nepos has a loud contingent as well. "Yeah..I saw it," Vhramis replies to Norran, before he frowns slightly. His eyes are fixed on Ester as she approaches, the movement having caught his attention, and he adds, "But she doesn't look very sick. She looks pretty healthy to me." Lucius Nepos pours himself another mug of ale, hand wavering a little bit as he does so. No matter. He tilts his head back and pours it into his mouth. Half way through he drops the mug on the floor and just kind of falls back on his arse. Adaer Kahar grabs his next drink and pours most of it out on his chest as he brings it toward his mouth. He begins to drinks a few gulps as he leans back in his chair. The chair falls back as the Kaharfish collapses under the weight of the alcohol, falling back nearly at the same time Lucius does so. The crowd is cheering as both men seem to have had their fill, the men pounding and stomping, hoping the cheer their man on. As both seem to be done, a great deal of bickering and arguing amongst them breaks out. Amidst the chaos, Krake wades through the crowd and to the competition table. "Ladies and gentlemen" he roars, somewhat quieting the collection of men, as he examines the mugs left on the table. "The winner is..." he pauses, eyeing the two. "Well, one of this sorry lot" he says with a chuckle, and a laugh arises from the crowd. "The winner is Lucius Nepos!" he exclaims, holding Kahar's last, not quite finished mug. A cheer, as well as a smattering of jeers is heard, as the clink of imperial kahars changing hand and of arguing men echo's throughout the bar. Despite all the cheering, jeering and whatever other rude and obnoxious noises that everyone's making, Lucius doesn't have the decensy to wake up and smell the coffee. Or smell the beer on the ground. Or Cyneray's puddle of vomit a few meters away. It's a toss up between the three. He does seem to be rousing, slowly. "Oh come now, Vhramis! You should know better than to eye the women that work in this place. You'd be fortunate not to catch the dark pox from..." Norran's sentence is abruptly halted as he turns his emerald eyes on the woman Vhramis seemed to be 'sizing up'. His eyes widen at the familiarity, his previously jovial smile murking into a dissatisfied frown. He takes a step toward her as she approaches. "SHARDWOOD!" he bellows aloud, hand reaching to the sabre at his side but not drawing it immediately. "Come to spit your venom before you scamper away again?" The drinking contest over, the gathered men disperse, grabbing tables for handfuls of them at time - but leaving the three contestants to their own devices. Krake summons a barmaid, handing her a handful of coins to deal with the mess. Lucius Nepos has apparently summoned enough energy to rise himself out of the completely unconcious stupor. He doesn't appear to be sick, but he /does/ appear to be drunk. Groggily he pushes himself back onto his seat and smiles at the waitress. Cyneray moans, and rolls occasionally, but doesn't rise or appear to be truly conscious. Ester snaps to attention at the shouting of her name. Her eyes widen and for a split second she looks as if she may bolt. However she doesn't instead she looks over at Norran, her look questioning and confused. "M'lord?" she says in a voice full of respect, "Are you speaking to me? If you are please forgive me...but I think you have the wrong person. I am not named Hardwood." Wolfsbane frowns slightly at the rather unexpected reaction from Norran, not moving as the Lomasa steps forward. He slides a hand casually under his cloak, holding it there as his eyes flit between Ester and Norran. In short, Norran doesn't quite buy it. "More lies, Shardwood? Very well, if you will not apologize for your arrogance then I will /make/ you vanish!" snarls Norran in answer to Ester, making for an uncharacteristically pissed off Lomasa. His temper getting the better of him, the hand previously resting on his sabre grips the hilt to draw it forth, revealing the full blade of Sul'thraze as he stalks toward the woman. Adaer Kahar's eyelids flutter a little, before they open. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment as the room spins. It'll take a little while before he can stand, but he sits up with a little help from a random Darkwater grunt. "Did I w-win?" he asks. Lucius Nepos snorts at Adaer, oblivious to the yelling that's going on. He shakes his head and laughs a long, drunken laugh. "No, I did. We passssed out at the same time though, champ. Blades 'till the..." his voice trails off when he hears the sound of metal being drawn from a scabbard. His heart picks up, and he rises from the seat, looking immediately somewhat sober. Then he ambles on towards Norran, Ester and Vhramis. "What's going onn here?" His words are still slurred, but he seems fairly clear. "But M'lord?" Ester looks towards the door and then gasps in a desperate voice, her face taking on a mask of terror as she look her gaze is gripped by the sword, "I swear it. I know not who you are speaking of?" She starts to shake and begs, "Please...please don't hurt me M'lord. Please..." Vhramis frowns as Norran draws his large blade, conversation in the tavern rapidly quieting as a result of the bared weapon. Striding forward to pursue the Lomasa, he speaks up, his hand still held in his cloak. "Hey...put the damn sword away," he calls. "You had your chance! Remember that!" growls the Lomasa, beginning to step up his pace as the distance between him and Ester closes. He ignores Vhramis' call, no longer holding back as he begins to charge the short distance between himself and Shardwood. He attempts to lash out at her with Sul'thraze, aimed toward the head, although oddly with the pommel of the sabre instead of the blade. Adaer Kahar puts his hands on his head, holding it in place. He then crawls to a seat and sit up, putting his hands back on his head. He looks toward the door as Lucius walks off toward there. "W-w-what's going on?!" he yells toward the door taking his hands from his head and standing up. His yells are heard clearly now as the Tavern goes quiet. "Take it outside! This is a family Tavern!" he exclaims toward Norran before throwing up on the ground next to him. "Oh Light..." he whispers to himself, "I don't remember eating that..." Lucius Nepos looks as if he is going to try and intervene between the charging Norran and Ester. Judging from the stance he takes, where he bends his knees and goes down low, it looks like he'll go for a tackle. Unfortunately, when he begins moving his clumsy, drunken feet cross eachother and he falls onto the floor comically. "Oof!" As soon as the sword starts coming at her, Ester tenses and throws herself off to the side in attempt to evade the oncoming blow. Though quick, she's not quick enough and the pommel glances off the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. "Fire and shadow, Norran!" Wolfsbane shouts as he springs forward, drawing out a rather long purple bladed kris from his cloak. He draws his arm back, as if ready to shove it at the man's armored back, before remembering himself and moving to try to put himself between the two. It's certainly no crushing blow, and Ester is far from unconcious, but Norran grins proudly at the result. With Ester on the floor and several men deciding to come to her aide, Norran begins to lower his blade as he steps back from the downed woman. "I'm quite satisfied with that. I've returned your disrespect. You may resume whatever it is you were doing without fear of me, Shardwood. Our business is done," Norran tells Ester, his sabre still held in his hand as he glances over to Vhramis with an arched brow. "/What/?" he asks the ranger in an annoyed tone. Sobering up, Adaer opens his eyes wide, pulling out his longsword from his scabbard. He yells as he runs toward the scruff, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! What did I say!?" Lucius Nepos pushes up from the ground, not really embarassed at all. Such is the fortune of being slightly inebriated. The soldier shuffles over to Ester's form, checking to see if she's alright. Ester grabs at her head, lets out a soft moan and grimaces. The grimace however, quickly turns to anger. She rolls over on her side glares up at Norran. She spits on the floor and growls, "So be it....LORD..." Wolfsbane looks down to Ester briefly as she moves, before his attention turns back to Norran rather quickly, planting himself in front of him. He keeps the blade leveled at the Knight, his eyebrows furrowing. "What in the blo..are you /insane/?" he sputters. This coming from a man who talks with birds. The tavern is deathly quiet, sober and non-sober alike...just watching, with most eyes on Norran now. A self-satisfied chuckle comes from the Lomasa, taking a few steps away from where Ester spit and turning to face Vhramis. "Insane? /I'm/ the insane one? That is the fugitive Ester Shardwood. I've shown her so much kindness, I could be a priest!," protests Norran, pointing Sul'thraze's blade at Ester's direction as he speaks to Vhramis. "Back at the House, she insulted me. Insulted my intelligence, insulted my character. I took her to Sahna after I saw through her ruse, INSTEAD of turning her toward the Watch, out of /respect/ for Sahna! And what do I get in thanks? She wiggles that bony behind of hers at me and /flatulates/ before using her Shadow-Magic to vanish before I could retaliate! What /should/ I have done? Forgotten?! A pommel to her head is the least I could ask." Adaer Kahar's longsword still in his hands, he reachs the scuff and kneels down next to Ester. "You alright, Miss?" he says, blinking a few times. He puts his longsword back in it's scabbard as it looks Norran doesn't wish to attack her further. It probably wouldn't be a good idea for Adaer to begin a fight in his condition anyhow. He wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his leather armor. Lucius Nepos stares at Norran, rising up to his full height of.. well, five foot seven. Nothing to stare at, that man. He crosses his arms over his chest. "You and your bleedin' heart crap. Take your pride and stick it up your arse, Norran. You've never been able to take an insult. Even that Drake said the same thing!" He says, words still slurring. Uh-oh. Cat out of the bag, anyone? :"Bloody 'ell!" someone near the door to the Tavern yells out, "The Watch is coming! And there's some Noble with'em that don't look too 'appy! Leg it!" And so the someone near the door does, off before his words have finished hanging in the air. Ester blinks and looks up at Vhramis, Lucius and then to Adaer as he queries of her. "I am," she says meekly and what's that, a flutter of her lashes. "And I don't know what he is talking about at all good fellow," she murmurs, "At all." And with that a tear rolls down her cheek. "So you go hitting people? You stupid.." Vhramis blurts, still trying to find words appropriate for the situation. His eyes flash in warning as Lucius speaks, and he glances to the man, before the warning from one of the patrons cause him to spurt out a loud curse. The knife is shoved back into his cloak and he turns to drop to his knees by Ester, reaching to try to haul her up to her feet. "Come on," he urges. "I've been far more lenient than others could have. If she /apologized/ instead of lying through her teeth, I never would've touched her," mutters Norran in defense of his actions, turning to return Sul'thraze to his baldric. "You should all leave now, while you can. I've nothing to hide, and was fully within my rights." Despite his assurance, Norran himself begins to make his way quickly for the tavern's exit, the faint sound of armor shifting in his wake. Easily swayed by a crying woman, Adaer shakes his head and moves to help Ester to her feet with Vhramis, "Come, Miss. We better get going. Can you stand?" He looks toward Norran, rolls his eyes and shakes his head, simply saying with a bit of a slur, "Suuuure..." Lucius Nepos realizes a few seconds too late what he's just said, opening his eyes rather widely. He shakes his head, glancing about. "That's.. right. Let's get moving." He ignores Norran and simply walks out. There is no more noticeable slurr of his voice and he walks as normal as anybody. Ester allows both Adaer and Vhramis help her stand. "I'm alright...really," she sways a little and wipes away a couple of tears. She casts Vhramis a sidelong and knowing glance before turning her attention back to Adaer and whispers a grateful, "Thank you for your kindness." She steps towards the door. Vhramis lifts an eyebrow a bit at Ester, before he sighs and shakes his head. As she begins moving away, he starts after her, pursuing. "Trust in my words, Lucius. I have /never/ lied to you, and I never would. The Vozhd-Kahar may be easily swayed by feminine swoons, but you can see through the lies. Light Keep, my friend," mutters Norran as Lucius passes by him, the Lomasa quickening his pace and lifting his cloak's hood over his face as he departs into Aegisview's square. "Not a problem, Miss. I'm sorry Lord Lomasa is drunk," Adaer replies to Ester. He stands, then and walks off toward the door behind her. Rolling his eyes toward Norran, again. "This doesn't befit a Viscount, Norran..." he says toward him with a sigh. Lucius Nepos may hear Norran's words but he doesn't respond to them in any way. Swiftly the man's out of the tavern, wolfskin cloak billowing. ---- '''Aegisview Square ' ---- :''Aegisview, city of industry and commerce, was once the provincial capital of the now-defunct Vozhd dominions. Straddling three trade routes at the Aegis' major eastern gate, rolling hillocks and loamy plains give way to dense urban quarters and a skyline populated by brick smokestacks. Hundreds of stone chalets dot the rural lowlands, centered amid the great farm-estates of the landed gentry. The Eastwatch canal, a broad, glittering waterway, feeds surrounding fields with irrigable water and descends into the very heart of the city itself. Narrow cobblestone streets coil through the cramped city districts, yet inevitably lead to the expansive central square: the living heart of Aegisview. :''The sprawling marketplace is filled with carts and shanties; shops and stores; brightly coloured tarpaulins and independent merchantmen. Yet all are dwarfed under the two great industries of the region, embodied in their monolithic facades of stone and glass: the iron works and textile consortiums. Like sentinels, these twin foundries flank the square at either end. Broad cobblestone avenues expand in all directions. To the west, a chain of forested mountains mark the provincial border; to the east, the Aegis itself, gargantuan and imposing. To the north, behind high walls, the battlements of Aegisview Keep can be seen, and to the south the precipitous towers of The Warren. A large sword stands outside the Loom and Spindle, melded into the ground. ----- Ester gingerly holds the side of her head as she exits the tavern. Her expression grows dark as she looks around the streets. "Some feel that they hold more value then others," she remarks mainly to Adaer as he a Vhramis follow closely behind her. "It seems it's the way of things." "Come on," Vhramis mutters, looking about worridely in search of the approaching Watch as he steps out into the night. "I don't want to answer questions right now," he states. "Where are you going, Ester?" :With a hiss of chainmail and a clatter of shields, a number of officers from the Imperial Watch - on cue - appear from a sidestreet further down the road. Two more seem to be standing closer to the Tavern with a lesser Kahar noble, unwilling to enter without backup. Time is short, it seems, for those wanting to flee the scene. With Lucius gone, Norran has no reason to stay behind. The moment he departs, his course is swift and sure toward Aegisview's stables. His walk is brisk, moving easily enough with a slight frown on his face as he approaches, as far from the tavern as he can manage. "Aye," Adaer replies. "I apologize on behalf of the Nobility of Fastheld, Miss," he says toward Ester. He looks toward Vhramis and Ester, "Come, I'll give you passage on the river. You must hurry." He looks toward Lucius and adds, "You too. Come on." He glances toward Norran, but doesn't offer the same, just furrows his brow a little. He then runs toward the Harbor. Lucius Nepos says to Ester as he continues walking. "Yes. They're called our betters." There is no emotion or disdain in his voice, however, and he may as well be talking about beer or fish in a pond for all one can tell from his tone. He doesn't look anywhere but down the road to the harbour and keeps a steady walking pace - just another citizen, as far as these things go. He ignores everyone else. Ester spies the watch and mutters, "Shades on Zahir's ass," The tears are immediately gone and her air becomes decidedly serious she looks to Adaer and then Vhramis her eyes a questioning shall we?" "Go ahead," Vhramis answers in response to Adaer's words. "You'll be fine." He veers off from the small group, figuring less is better in this case, and slips down a darker side street alone, tugging his hood up once out of sight. :While the Imperial Watch assemble to raid the join (which from the sound of it has escalated into a full tavern brawl in the wake of those who fled - smashing glass and someone bouncing off a window to name buch a few) a Bard hastens away from the conflict, singing of a women with raven hair and eyes that fell upon him like an autumn hazelnut as he flitters away into a side alley (Much to the relief of the Imperial Watch). Ester lets out a short sigh as Vhramis leaves and turns to follow Lucius down the road. Her pace quick but easy. Adaer Kahar doesn't respond to Vhramis veering off. He just continues on a steady pace to the Harbor. He glances toward the Watch, noticing they're not chasing after them, he slows a little and smiles to himself. After a hurried discussion with a stablehand, Norran vanishes into Aegisview's stables. Not long after, he departs with a light brown river trotter. In an act he's performed many, many times before, the Lomasa leads the horse into a swift trot and slips a sabaton into the horse's stirrup, swinging his leg over Accolade's back and settling himself into the saddle. With a muffled cry from the Lomasa, Accolade is off at a gallop to the northwest. ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs